Imbalan
by 10nya
Summary: "Apa lagi! Kau mau ke kampus 'kan? Pergi sana, jangan pedulikan aku!" / "Ck, kau ini memang Dobe!" / "Apa kau bilang!" / "Jam 4. Tunggu aku dan kau akan dapatkan 'perhatian'-ku, Dobe." / Another drabble of Imbalan. It may has any related things. Enjoy!
1. Imbalan

This fanfiction may contain _yaoi_.

I warned you. So, press back button before you regret it.

* * *

Akira Zoldyck presents

. a **SasuNaru** fanfiction .

* * *

 **Imbalan**

* * *

Namikaze Naruto merupakan pemuda tampan dengan surai kuning terang yang memiliki sepasang kelereng sebiru safir. Di antara kelereng tersebut, hidung mancungnya terpahat apik. Pipinya berisi, namun tak mengurangi aura maskulinnya barang sedikit pun. Tiga garis menyerupai kumis kucing terlihat samar-samar di kedua pipinya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap mencapai 170 sentimeter. Dada bidang, rahang yang kuat, serta tubuh atletis dengan otot tangan dan perut yang tercetak sempurna karena keikutsertaannya dalam ekstrakulikuler pecinta alam—terbiasa naik turun tebing.

Ha-ah, di tahun keduanya di SMA, Namikaze tunggal memilih untuk menghabiskan masa mudanya di ekstrakulikuler pecinta alam. Berkali-kali ia naik turun gunung bersama teman-teman satu ekskulnya. Sebagai ketua ekskul tersebut, Naruto terbilang mandiri. Yah, mandiri. Tapi, lain tempat lain kepribadian. Sosok ketua yang biasanya terlihat berwibawa itu berubah menjadi kekanakan dan sangat manja di depan kekasihnya.

Contohnya kali ini, Namikaze tunggal tengah menggembel—maksudnya menginap di _apato_ sang kekasih. Naruto sibuk selonjoran di atas karpet, sedangkan kekasihnya tengah mengerjakan tugas di _laptop-_ nya yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil yang berada tak jauh dari posisi Naruto berada.

Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa fakultas sastra tersebut genap dua tahun mengemban status sebagai kekasih sang Uzumaki tunggal. Dengan kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto, Sasuke terhitung cukup sabar dalam menghadapi sang Namikaze tersebut.

Berisik, berlebihan, dramatis, hiperaktif, dan melankolis adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kepribadian Namikaze muda. Tolong cetak tebal kata berisik. Ya, putra satu-satunya Namikaze Minato ini tidak bisa diam barang semenit pun.

"Teme, aku sama sekali belum minum setetes air pun hari ini. Aku kehausan. Aku ingin _susu_."

"Ada di kulkas."

"Argh! Maksudku bukan yang itu!"

"Hn."

Uchiha Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan _laptop_ hitamnya. Bibir merah muda tipisnya mengatup sempurna. Iris hitam bak batu obsidian itu terfokus pada layar _laptop_. Kerutan di keningnya menunjukkan bahwa Uchiha bungsu tengah berada dalam mode seriusnya. Tangan kiri sang Uchiha menopang pipi tirusnya yang dibalut kulit seputih susu.

"Teme, jariku gemetaran. Badanku menggigil. Aku kedinginan. Bagaimana kalau aku nanti terkena hipotermia?"

"Nyalakan penghangat ruangannya."

"Teme!"

"Hn."

Sahutan ambigu dari Sasuke membuat Naruto bungkam karena kesal. Tetapi, tidak sampai semenit ia diam, pemuda pirang itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Teme, bibirku kering. Bagaimana kalau nanti bibirku jadi pecah-pecah?"

"Pakai _lip balm_ , bodoh."

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn."

Cukup dengan kodenya. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka melihat sang kekasih yang terpaut tiga tahun dengannya itu lebih memperhatikan _laptop_ -nya daripada me- _notice_ kode-kode Naruto. Haruskah ia membuat spanduk bertuliskan ' _notice me senpai'_?

Sayang sekali, Naruto. Sasuke bukan anggota Pramuka yang jago membaca kode.

Kesal karena tidak dihiraukan, ia merangkak mendekat ke arah Uchiha bungsu. Dengan seenaknya, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Sasuke.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Sasuke kaget ketika bocah pirang ketua ekskul pecinta alam itu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau mengabaikanku, Teme." Sahut Naruto dengan nada merajuk. Ia memainkan jarinya di atas lutut kekasihnya.

Ada satu hal—atau tepatnya orang yang dapat membungkam Naruto untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Apalagi bila pemuda berkulit pucat itu memberinya imbalan.

"Diamlah dulu, Dobe. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku. Setelah ini selesai, kau dapatkan 'susu', 'penghangat', dan ' _lip balm_ ' eksklusifmu," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto hingga tengkuk sang kekasih merinding. Dari apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Naruto menangkap satu hal, bahwa malam ini dia tidak akan dibiarkan tidur oleh pangeran es itu.

* * *

 **owari**


	2. Sakit

Thanks to Masashi Kishimoto for creating such awesome Naruto _manga_.

.

Please press back for those who don't like _yaoi_.

Those who choose to read it till end,

E

N

J

O

Y

* * *

 **Sakit**

* * *

Jika normalnya Uchiha Sasuke melalui paginya dengan menyesap kopi tanpa gula sebelum berangkat ke kampus, pagi kali ini dilaluinya dengan tidak normal. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengaduk bubur di dalam panci. Aroma bubur menguar memenuhi dapur _apato-_ nya. Harum, itulah yang ditangkap indera penciumannya.

Setelah dirasa sudah matang, dengan hati-hati si Uchiha bungsu menuangkan bubur buatannya ke dalam mangkok. Ia pun beranjak membawanya ke kamar.

Bukannya Sasuke ingin menikmati bubur sebagai sarapan pagi. Tetapi, Si Kuning Kepala Batu kesayangannya tengah meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya berbalut selimut tebal berlapis-lapis. Semalam, kekasihnya tersebut muncul di depan _apato_ Sasuke dengan keadaan basah kuyub. Tanpa memakai payung atau jas hujan selapis pun, kekasihnya itu nekat menerobos hujan yang teramat deras. Singkat kata, sekarang ia demam.

Namikaze Naruto cepat-cepat kembali memejamkan matanya ketika langkah kaki Sasuke mulai terdengar semakin dekat. Ia berbalik, menghadapkan punggungnya ke arah pintu.

Benar saja. Sasuke sekarang berdiri menjulang tinggi di samping tempat tidur, kemudian meletakkan semangkok bubur ke atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur tersebut. "Dobe, bangun. Makan ini."

Naruto menggulingkan badannya ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain. Tidak semudah itu ia menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Sebaliknya, ia akan membuat Sasuke yang menuruti kemauannya.

Merasa tidak diacuhkan oleh si bungsu Namikaze, Sasuke mendecih. Kedua tangannya langsung menarik paksa selimut yang membalut tubuh Naruto.

"Hei!" Naruto menoleh protes, menatap dengan wajah cemberut.

"Makan." Perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak mau."

"Makan, Dobe."

"Kau tahu maksudku, Teme!"

Sasuke mendesis kesal. Di ambilnya mangkok tadi dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. "Sekarang, kau mau makan?"

Naruto melihat tangan Sasuke sudah siap dengan mangkok dan sendok di kedua tangannya, bersiap menyuapinya. _Gotcha!_

Pemuda pirang itu nyengir senang, melupakan demam yang membuat tubuhnya panas dan sakit di sana sini. "Kau yang terbaik, Teme!"

Kemudian, Sasuke pun mengorbankan sedikit waktunya sebelum berangkat ke kampus dengan menyuapi sang kekasih dengan sabar. Naruto? Oh, tentu saja. Ia membolos. Menurutnya, tahun kedua di SMA merupakan puncak kenakalan remaja. Lupakan.

Suapan terakhir, dan Naruto menuntaskan sarapan paginya dengan bubur buatan Sasuke yang enak. Mahasiswa fakultas sastra tersebut meletakkan mangkok yang sudah kosong ke atas meja.

"Aku berangkat sekarang," ujarnya sambil beranjak berdiri. Ia meraih tas punggung yang teronggok di atas meja sebelum berhenti di depan kaca untuk sekadar mengecek penampilannya.

"Buru-buru sekali," sahut Naruto disertai dengan ekspresi cemberutnya lagi. Ayolah, ia masih ingin bersama kekasihnya. Susah-susah ia menerobos hujan deras hanya untuk bertemu Sasuke dan ia ditinggal sendiri? Saat demam?

"Aku ada kuliah pagi, Dobe. Jangan lupa minum obat. Lekas sembuh," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Aku tidak mau minum obat. Aku tidak mau sembuh!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh dengan alis naik. "Apa maksudmu tidak mau sembuh, Dobe?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau."

"Minum."

"Tidak mau."

"Minum obatnya."

"..."

"Dobe!"

"Argh, kau, Teme! Aku tidak mau sembuh! Kalau aku sembuh kau tidak lagi memasak untukmu! Kalau aku sembuh aku tidak lagi merasakan buburmu! Kalau aku sembuh kau tidak lagi perhatian padaku!"

Oke, mendadak Sasuke merasa darahnya dipompa dengan cepat ke pipinya. Semburat merah muda mau tidak mau dengan cepat muncul di pipi pucatnya.

Naruto menarik selimut dan menyembunyikan tubuh hingga kepalanya di balik selimut tersebut. "Teme bodoh!"

"...dobe." Desis Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, Dobe."

"Apa lagi?! Kau mau ke kampus 'kan? Pergi sana, jangan pedulikan aku!" Oh, Namikaze kita ini sedang merajuk.

"Ck, kau ini memang Dobe!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kepala pirang itu kembali menyembul dari balik selimut. Dan-

 _CUP._

Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir merah Naruto, membuat kekasihnya itu membeku sejenak hingga wajahnya tidak kalah merah dengan Sasuke.

"Jam 4. Tunggu aku dan kau akan dapatkan 'perhatian'-ku, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke sebelum keluar kamar, membuat tengkuk Naruto kembali merinding dan darahnya berdesir. Sepertinya sore hingga esok pagi ia harus 'bekerja keras'.

* * *

 **owari**

* * *

 **Acchan:** Halooo penggemar SasuNaru~~ /lambai tangan/

Akhirnya saya jadiin ini kumpulan _drabble_ saja. Tiba-tiba ada ide nyelip di otak, langsung _publish_ deh keburu hilang hohoho. So, _mind to review_?


End file.
